Zoey 101
by JR and Babe Chandler
Summary: a project is assigned. Unlikely pairs are assigned. Will romance or chaos errupt..read and review


**The whole story is in Zoey's Point of View.**

**Please review this. I love getting feedback**

"Today you'll be starting a six week project." The teacher said, "you'll be paired up and each group of two will be making a documentary of PCA. You'll basically go around the school and film your favorite parts of the school and film yourself in these places. Then you'll edit it and have graphics put in it. Now make sure you try to make it specific to you. Questions?"

"So it's basically what we do at PCA on tape?" a girl asked.

"Yes, and I'll be here if you have any questions," she said, "Now for pairs. Chase and Nicole, Alex and Andrea, Dana and Michael, Susie and Andrew, and Zoey and Logan."

"What?" Me and Logan screamed.

**Theme Song**

Are You Ready?

Oh, Oh,

I know you see me standing here

Do I look good my dear

Do I look good today...Day...Day

Oh, oh, oh

I'm just another kind of girl

And you wanna see my world

So come and run away

Yeah, Yeah

If you wanna play,

Come and play today,

Let's just get away

Yeah

I will make you see,

All of the things that you can be,

Believe in your self, Come follow me

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

"I can't believe I have to work with Logan." I said to Dana and Nicole as we walked to the Caf.

"I know," Nicole said, "it's totally not fair that you have to work with the biggest jerk at PCA."

"I know," I said, "I mean you guys get Chase and Michael. Oh, I'll trade!"

"No thanks." Dana said as we sat down at our table.

"Me either." Nicole said.

"Ahh." I said, "I'm gonna go insane."

Just then Chase and Michael sat down.

"Hey Guys," I said

"Hey, what's up?" Chase asked.

"Nothing"

"So Zoey," Michael said, "what do you think of this project?"

He started laughing but stopped when I gave him a dirty look.

"Hey, If it matters. Logan's not looking forward to doing this either, So maybe you'll finish it really fast and never have to look at him again." Chase said.

"God, I hope so." I said as I finished my salad. "I swear I don't know how I'm gonna make it through the next class."

"Well I think it's kinda cool." Nicole said, "The project, not having to work with Logan."

"Yeah it does seem kinda cool." I said and before I could say anything else the bell rang.

"Well, this should be fun." I said as we walked towards our class.

(End Scene)

"Okay guys, I want you to get in your groups. Today you can plan out your videos, list places to go, etc... Tomorrow you'll get the video cameras and then you can go out and film."

I turned around and looked at Logan, "Well aren't you coming?"

"I'm not getting up." He said then looked at Chase, "Switch with Chase.

"No." I said and turned back around.

"Logan. Zoey. Come here." The teacher said.

I got up from my seat and was shortly joined by Logan at the teacher's desk. "You two are going to have to put your differences aside for a while to do this project or you'll fail it, understand?"

"Yes." We said.

"This is all your fault." Logan hisses at me.

"Whatever." I said as I glanced and saw Chase was sitting in my seat working with Nicole. He looked at me and shrugged as I followed Logan and sat in the empty seat next to him.

"Okay, so lets just do this fast. Okay?" I said.

"Works for me." He said, "Okay so we should go to the basketball courts, the Caf, the quad, the beach, the theaters and our dorms."

"Yeah," I said "And then we'll just film other places as we pass them."

"Whatever."

"Okay then," I said, "at the basketball court we could film is playing or something."

"Whatever." He said.

(End Scene)

"This is gonna be harder then I thought." I said o Nicole as we walked to the lounge.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, I seriously think he tries to make this hard."

"Probably."

"Yeah, but how is yours and chase's project doing?"

"Great actually." She said readjusting her book bag." We already know all the locations we're gonna shoot."

"Well that's good." I said.

I saw Dustin running towards us.

"Hey Dustin." I said.

"Hey Zo0ey." He said, " I need some money."

"Dustin! What did you spend it on now?"

"Gummy worms." He said quietly.

"Again Dustin, I'm sorry but I don't have any money."

"What about you?" ha said as he turned to Nicole.

"Sorry Dustin," she said, "I'm broke."

"Ah." He said as he walked away.

I looked at Nicole and we started to laugh

(End Scene)

(next day in the media class, everyone sin the front of the class getting their cameras)

"Okay, now that everyone ahs their cameras. I want you to go out and start filming." The teacher said. "And make sure that you come back at the before lunch to return you camera."

"Where do you wanna shoot first?" I asked Logan.

"Umm…well we could go shoot the Caf and the Quad today."

"Okay." I said as I took the camera and walked out of the room with Logan.

(End Scene)

(at the quad)

"Okay." I said as I held the camera up and slowly moved it around.

"No, you're doing it worng." Logan said as he pulled the camera out of my hands.

"You're welcome." I said as he pointed the camera at a corner by a tree.

"Right there." He said so the camera could hear. "Is where I made out with this really hot girl and there, " he said pointing to a table. " is also where I made out with a hot girl."

"You're disgusting." I said as I turned and walked back to class.

(End Scene)

"He really said that?" Dana asked.

"Yup, and the best part is that, this is the first place we've filmed."

"Ouch." Nicole said.

"Yeah, Tomorrow should be fun." I said as I plopped down on my bed.

(End Scene)

Yeah, Yeah, You

You just gotta let it loose

And do what you choose to do

Don't walk away

Yeah, Yeah

I will make you see

All of the things that you can be

Believe in yourself don't follow me

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

**Next time on Zoey 101**

Logan and Zoey film scenes at the basketball court

Logan and Zoey make a truce!


End file.
